


Kiss it and Make it Better

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec, kiss it and make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it and Make it Better

"Damn it!" Alec cursed, tripping over the box and plowing into the pavement, his bike wobbling off the other direction to crash into the wall and fall over with a clatter. "Why's that box doing there? Did you put it there?" He asked Max, who was guiding her bike along the alley outside of Jam Pony, same as Alec had been doing.

"Alec, come on. We've each got one more delivery to make before we get off tonight and I don't have to see your stupid face any more. So let's get at it."

"I knew it, you did do it!" He accused.

"Yeah, Alec, I sneaked out here and put a random box full of," She bent down to investigate. "Diapers on the street just so you'd trip over them."

"I wouldn't put it past you," he said, pouting and limping, the knee of his brown khakis torn and a smudge of blood showing through the hole.

Max, who felt even more spectacularly bitchy today than she usually did, said in a baby voice, "Awww, what did poor widdle Alec do? Did he hurt his widdle knee? Want me to kiss it better?"

Alec's eyes narrowed and he reached over to yank Max's handlebars away from her. "I'll just take this and you can use my bike over there to finish your delivery."

Max gave what might in some circles be termed a shriek and pushed him. "Give it back!"

"I don't think so," Alec said with a smirk.

Max surged forward and grasped the bike handles, trying to wrest them away from Alec, which quickly started grappling that involved grunting and poking and slapping. They were so close that Max could smell the cologne on big stupid Alec's body. Max's hair got tangled in the button on Alec's front shirt pocket and he tried to untangle it as she squirmed away in annoyance, not really caring at this point if she did manage to rip out a huge chunk of her scalp in the process. "Hold up," Alec protested, intent on unwinding her hair, "I've almost got it."

There faces were close together. Alec was all up in her space and God, she just wanted to be away from his smooth skin and lean muscles and delicious looking lips--

Then he looked up at her, just inches away, and somehow they were kissing. Max had a brief impression of warm, wet, just as delicious as they looked when she realized what was happening. That was apparently the same moment that Alec realized what was happened.

They both jerked apart and gaped at each other.

For his part, Alec looked just as stunned and disturbed as she felt. His lips were parted and before something stupid started coming out of them, she took the offensive, lunging forward to tear the handlebars from his nerveless grasp.

She smirked this time, and said, "Made you forget all about your knee, now didn't I?"

With a backward glance, she mounted her bike and pedaled off, giving a bark of laughter that she hoped didn't sound too forced. She could freak out about who kissed who and why it felt so damn good later. Now, she just enjoyed the sight of Alec's eyes following her in what looked an awful lot like stunned amazement.


End file.
